Reuinted - Sabe x Padme
by PokisMagicalWishes
Summary: Padme and Sabe have always been together, as bodyguard and queen. And later, as bodyguard and senator. This is a glimpse into their more intimate moment, after a long day of hard work. Read & review?:) (nsfw warning!)


**A/N: Pre-episode II: Attack of the Clones. I've tried my hand at writing some F/F smut. Read & review.**

* * *

 **Reunited**

It was something past midnight, on the planet of Naboo. And yet, the lights were still turned in senator Padme Amidala's study. The former Queen had been elected as a senator after her time the Queen of her people. The new Queen had asked her so; and Padme couldn't refuse her.  
And so, she stayed in office, working, helping the Queen and serving in the senate. In a month's time, she would be going to the Republic's center planet, Corouscant. She was to go there on the behaf of the new Queen and to represent her people there.

Which, was going to be hard; Padme had to prepare for the trip, but she also had to prepare a case to speak in front of the senate. And, for the god of her; she just couldn't put this darn speech together. Her brain was focusing on the task at hand, but it was her body which refused to cope with her. She was too exchausted, and ... she had missed her girlfriend, Sabe, dearly.  
The two women kept their young romance going on, even after Padme's turn as Queen had finished; the other handmaidens would turn to serve the new Queen, or go to do other things, or commit to family life and finding a husband - all of them, except Sabe. To tell the truth, Padme had belived that Sabe would go off, just as had the others, but she stayed. And their nightly affairs continued, for many more years.

Putting the enormous bunch of papers onto her desk, she set the pen along side them. She quickly made a mental note to finish those first thing in the morning when she woke up. If, she'd wake up at a reasonable hour.  
Padme left her study, her mind was now fully disconnected from work, as Sabe was the only thing on the young woman's mind. Even now, when she was no longer Queen, and she could move more freely, she didn't want her private life to make headlines. So, Padme and Sabe were keeping things quiet, not telling anybody about it.  
The brunette was quick to make it to Sabe's private room; it wasn't far away, as Sabe needed to be close to Padme, as she was still her handmaiden, and if needed, her decoy.

Knocking on the door a few times, Padme got no answer. Presuming that Sabe was asleep by this hour, Padme let herself in her girlfriend's apartment. It was dark, so she headed straigh for her bedroom. Entering the room, there was only a small lamp on the nighttable, which was turned on. That was enough for Padme to make out Sabe's feautre, sleeping on her back.

In one swift movement, Padme was on the bed; now hovering over Sabe's sleeping feature. The older brunette took a few moments to look at her sleeping beauty; she looked beautiful, and Padme had a hard time taking her eyes off of her.  
There was something itching inside of Padme, yearning for realse. Leaning down againts Sabe, Padme kissed her passionately, whilst her hand moved down to her stomack, moving under Sabe's blouse.  
Sabe was woken up by the kiss; startled at first, but once realizing it was Padme, she relaxed and kissed her back; her hands wrapping around the senator.

"I've missed you," Padme breathed againts Sabe's skin; she moved down her lover's neck, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. While tasting and kissing Sabe's neck, Padme's fingers were quick to undo the buttons on her blouse, tearing it off of Sabe's body.  
Sabe closed her eyes; enjoying the feeling of Padme's tongue on her exposed skin. As the senator moved lower her body with a trail of kisses, Sabe moaned out Padme's name. "I missed you too, Padme~," Sabe's hands were now intertwined in Padme's brown locks, gently pulling on it. As she felt Padme remove her panties, and pull them down to her knees, Sabe was quick to respond. Her legs spread; giving Padme more access to pleasure her.

Padme, now sitting up, had finished removing Sabe's panties, trowing them down on the ground, next to her white blouse. Realizing, unlike Sabe, Padme herself was fully dressed. Which, gave the young senator an idea; she'd put on a little show for Sabe, further teasing her.  
Padme removed her own blouse and pants. Both ungracefully landing on the ground, next to Sabe's clothing.

Seeing the little act that Padme had put up for her, made Sabe's heart flutter with happiness .. and more than ever before; lust for her lover. Unable to hold back, Sabe sat up, pulling Padme againts herself; catching her mouth in a hungry kiss. Whilst Sabe was lustfully kissing the senator, she quickly undid the bra, letting it join the rest of the pille of clothing besides the bed.

There was nothing else heard in the air, besides the two women's moans of pleasure.

Padme's hands moved over Sabe's breasts, massaging each breast seperately, giving both the equal amount of attention. Being the dominate one, Padme once more forced Sabe down on the bed. Sitting down on top of her; Padme leaned down. Her mouth moving over Sabe's left breast, tasting and gently bitting on it; all to hear Sabe's sweet cries of pleasure. Whilst Padme's mouth was working wonders to the others' breasts, Padme's slim fingers moved down to Sabe's already-oh-so-wet private parts.  
Firstly, she was just circling her finger over Sabe's pussy, further teasing her - it was fun for the senator to see, how long before her decoy would break under the pressure of only teasing, and start screaming Padme's name, and for her to take her already. Ah, Padme could be such a tease sometimes.

Sabe on the other hand, was immensily enjoying Padme's doings; she knew her so well. And she knew oh-so-well how to please her, which made Sabe all the happier. But, Padme wouldn't be Padme, if she hadn't teased Sabe to no end. And, to say the least, Sabe wasn't going out of her mind crazy, as she just wanted to feel Padme inside of her. "P-Padme.. please.. don't be such a fucking tease and touch me already-!"

At the exact moment that Sabe had uttered those words, Padme put two fingers againts' her pussy, and pushing deeply inside of Sabe's wetness.

It truely was music to Padme's ears, when she heard Sabe's desperate cries; and how lovely she sounded when she called out her name.

Padme didn't stop, just yet. She kept on pushing her two fingers, in and out of Sabe's wetness. But, not as fast as the first thrust; she went agonizingly slow, whilst Sabe's cries accompanied her; in rythm.  
But, soon, Sabe had reached her edge. Padme then picked up her pace, going faster, and with each thrust, Sabe's moans were louder, untill she finally, she broke. She climaxed.

Padme, now, being happy with the work she had done on Sabe, pressed a longing kiss onto Sabe's lips; caressing her cheeks.

Sabe was exhausted, and would soon fall asleep.  
Padme, worn out joined her, lying down onto the bed next to her. The darn paperwork will have to be posponed untill after tomorrow.


End file.
